


【弦蝴蝶】Save Yourself

by DawnLeft



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, 清水旧文存档
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLeft/pseuds/DawnLeft
Summary: 不要问，问就是谈恋爱真的是能救命的。包含大量对《父像映画》《家庭映画》的引用和魔改。
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki
Kudos: 6





	【弦蝴蝶】Save Yourself

Clef睁开眼睛。他看了眼手表，指针停在晚上十点整。他刚才在干什么来着？哦对了，一个刚被收容的异常，他们甚至都还没来得及给它一个编号——事实证明贸然靠近一个缺乏情报的skip是个不怎么明智的决定，更何况他现在已经不再年轻了。总之，Alto Clef，谎言之父，基金会四级研究员兼培训与发展部门主管，此时站在原地，难得地有些一筹莫展。

这里显然不是刚刚他所处在的实验室外。如果非要用一个词来形容的话，Clef非常确信自己会选择“地狱”——字面意义上的，眼前的场景就好像多个宗教关于死后世界想象的大杂烩，他所站着的地方阴暗而荒凉，刺鼻的硫磺味伴着炽热的风吹来，在浓雾中，依稀可以看见远处一座东方建筑的轮廓。

Clef往左边看去。熊熊的火焰在不远处燃烧，硫磺味正是从那边传来。把火焰隔离开的是一条湍急的河流，在这荒僻的地方只有河岸开着大量红色的花朵。一艘小船停在那儿，摆渡人戴着阿努比斯神的狗头面具。Clef看不见那人——那东西——随便什么——的脸，却能感到注视着他的视线。

“好吧，”他喃喃自语，“对于一个声称自己是撒旦的人来说，这可真是有点讽刺。”

他登上了那艘船。

“我猜，你不会告诉我这是要去哪里？”Clef说。

出乎他意料地，那摆渡人几乎是立刻回答了：“去见证一场审判。”

或许现在可以用“他”来称呼了。面具下的声音是个男声，带着沉闷的、仿佛来自地心深处的回响。

“谁的审判？”Clef问。

摆渡人没有回答，沉默地拿起船桨。船向前驶去，水面平滑，没有留下一丝波纹。  
  
  


Clef站在船头。

过去多久了？也许已经有一刻钟左右，至少他已经开始觉得有些厌烦了——这时他看见船的右侧，也就是荒凉的那一侧，出现了什么东西。

那是一棵树，枝繁叶茂，与寸草不生的地面对比十分鲜明。树上坐着一个女孩，穿着长裤，百无聊赖地晃荡着两条腿。Clef盯着那个女孩看了一会儿，意识到那女孩看不到他。

女孩突然笑了起来，向着某个方向挥手。Clef顺着她的目光看过去。一个男孩骑着自行车从某个不可知的点冲了出来，兴致勃勃——然后一头撞在了树上。

女孩敏捷地从树上跳下来。男孩跌坐在一边，捂着额头，但说话的语气热烈而欢快：“你肯定不会相信，我刚看见幽灵了！”

“你总是冒冒失失的，”女孩老气横秋地指责，俯身查看男孩头上的伤。接着她拍拍手，把男孩从地上拉起来：“走吧，回去拿冰敷一下，然后你可以给我讲幽灵的事。”

直到船驶出好长一段距离，Clef仍盯着那个方向若有所思。不知为何他感到了一丝熟悉。 _从那个女孩。对那个男孩。_

他们接着向前。新的场景再次出现，那似乎是某个高中的体育馆，带着护具的二人正手持西洋剑进行着比拼——不是Clef经历过的那种生死交关的决斗，而是很普通的切磋练习，周围甚至还传来不见人影的助威声。在Clef仔细端详的时候，高个子的那个以一记漂亮的回击结束了比赛。年轻的击剑队员摘下面罩，黑色的卷发被汗水打湿，大笑着，年轻，带着用不尽的生命力和朝气。

是刚刚那个男孩。这是Clef的第一个反应。

他的第二个反应是突然睁大了眼睛，因为他终于意识到那种熟悉感是怎么回事了。黑发。绿眼睛。看起来毫无心机的笑容。让他想起了高中时的Draven。

但接着他意识到那不是Draven。Draven的肤色更深，脸部线条更加柔和，击剑的技术也远没好到那种程度。

Clef突然有了个猜测。但在他想要仔细打量以验证它的时候，船已经走得有些远了。

这一次出现的年轻人年长了六七岁。他戴上了眼镜，坐在椅子上读一本书。Clef首先注意到的是他的精神状态。高中时的那种外向从他身上消失了（或者说是被压制了），他看上去烦躁不安，在翻页的时候，小指时不时会神经质地抽搐一下。他重重合上书，站起来，从旁边的柜子上拿出一堆瓶瓶罐罐，熟练地把不同颜色的药片倒在掌心，就着水咽下去。他吞咽得有些急躁，嘴唇抿成一条冷厉的直线，整个人暴躁又疲惫。

无需再验证猜测，Clef已经确定。

那是年轻的、还没来得及加入基金会的Benjamin Kondraki。

幻象再次出现，只不过这回出现在船的左侧。歪带着棒球帽的Kondraki踩住某个正在挣扎着想要爬起的倒霉蛋，一枪轰爆了那人的脑袋。火焰把他的脸扭曲得有些狰狞——当然他本来的表情也好不到哪里去，兴奋又杀气腾腾，是Clef认识的那个Kondraki无疑。

然而右边出现的Benjamin则不一样。他魂不守舍地坐在沙发上，似乎完全没有注意到衣服上沾染的血迹把沙发套弄成了不可收拾的局面。三十多岁的Kondraki正尝试着打开一瓶酒，但他的双手正颤抖着，让他根本拿不稳开瓶器。他在那儿坐了一会儿，接着好像终于意识到了什么一般猛地冲向厕所，大吐特吐。他吐干净了胃里的东西（Clef甚至觉得他可能吐出了胆汁），顺着盥洗台滑坐在地上，眼神游离。 

那是Clef从没有见过的Kondraki，毕竟当他们真正熟络起来时，Kondraki已经是个能把杀人经过当成饭后谈资的混球了。Clef发现自己其实很少，或者说几乎没有想过这个问题：Benjamin Kondraki并不是生来就习惯杀人的。

Clef突然有些遗憾地意识到，他对Kondraki的过去其实知之甚少。

幻象交替着出现。左边的Kondraki坐在Glass的办公室里，满不在乎地讲述他因为咖啡机滤纸而大开杀戒的壮举；右边的Benjamin坐在车里，顶着一帮大人不堪其扰的目光顽强地哼歌；左边的Kondraki骑着682冲过走廊，留下一串可称得上丧心病狂的笑声；右边的Benjamin躲在被子里看斯蒂芬金的书，然后吓得打开整个房间的灯，瞪大眼睛警惕地注视着光线照不到的角落。左边的Kondraki提着某个人（Clef并不是很想承认那个人是自己）向桌角狠狠撞去，一下两下三下，失控而疯狂；右边的Benjamin坐在女孩的病床边自我介绍，表情平和，临走时安抚地摸了摸她金色的长发。左边的Kondraki喝得烂醉如泥，被扶起的时候本能地狠狠揍了Draven一拳；右边的Benjamin冲进特工的病房，在确定对方安然无恙后仿佛垮了似地松了一大口气，瘫坐在椅子上……

每一个幻象都是他。每一个幻象都不是他。有些让Clef觉得熟悉，有些则显得陌生。

Benjamin Kondraki总是善于假装一切都好。假装他没有连续几天不眠不休地工作，假装他没有严重的躁郁症，假装他没有半夜被噩梦惊醒，假装他没有放任自杀的念头愈演愈烈。维持多年的诡异关系让Clef比一般人看到更多他的内在，但那还不是全貌，远远不是。

小船就在这纷至沓来的幻象中前行，Clef看着那些幻象，如同看着过往的幽灵。

船慢了下来，在水路的尽头，一架巨大的天平伫立在那儿。

幻象们推挤着涌向前方，涌向那裁判的工具。每一个幻象都是一个砝码，在天平的两侧不断增加着重量。天平不断摇晃着，保持着一个微妙的平衡——

Clef看着摆渡人：“这就是我要见证的审判？对Benjamin Kondraki的审判？”

“你也有投票的权利。”摆渡人说道，递给Clef一枚金色的砝码。

“我该投哪一边？”Clef问。

“那是你自己的选择。”摆渡人回答。

Clef突然笑了，而那绝不是一个讨人喜欢的笑容。

“重点不是我的选择，”他把手里的东西丢进河里，砝码立刻沉了下去，一丝水花都没有溅起，“而是你的。”

他以不符合年龄的敏捷向摆渡人挥拳。摆渡人反应很快，但那一点时间已经足够他打掉那碍事的面具了。

面具下是一张熟悉的脸。

“重点是你的选择，Konny。”Clef并没有露出惊讶的神情，“重点是你想要去往哪一边。想想Draven，那小鬼要是知道了，会变成什么样……哦当然，你并不想让他知道。我猜你会挑一个他不在的时候，以确保他不会妨碍你？”

“你把我拉进来是希望我能阻止你，还是干脆点送你去死？不管是哪一个，跟随你的潜意识就好。我来了，顺从你的意愿站在这里，但不会干涉你的任何决定。”

“我只是个见证者，不是吗？”

Kondraki叹了口气。“Clef，你真的是个混蛋，无药可救的那种。”他说。

接着他的身形溃散。成百上千的蝴蝶盘旋着，带着莹绿色的微光，向天平飞去，坚定不移地飞向左侧。靠近的时候，每一只蝴蝶都变成一个小小的金色砝码，和Clef刚刚所短暂持有的那枚一模一样。砝码不断地砸向托盘，天平缓慢但不可逆转地向左侧倾斜，倾向火焰，倾向死亡。

**他认为自己应该去死。** 这植根于他每一寸骨血的念头是如此根深蒂固，以至于工作、Draven和Clef都不能改变它。

Clef突然感到一种不可名状的怒火。这股怒火不断蒸腾着，最终凝聚成冰冷的愤怒，指向他自己，指向Kondraki——

然而接着他终于听清了砝码敲击的声音。

三短、三长、三短。循环往复，叮当作响，汇成声音的河。  
  
  
  


Draven关上门，满怀忧虑。某种强烈的不安感在他心头萦绕。他按捺住这种情绪，勉强朝James笑了笑。

他们转身，沿着走廊离去——本该如此，但急促的脚步声使他们停在了原地。

Draven某种意义上的直属上司，在一个完全不该出现的时间段出现在了一个完全不该出现的地点。Draven太过惊讶，以至于一时忘了组织语言，他和James面面相觑，意识到自己的爱人也同样目瞪口呆。

“C-Clef博士？”结果还是James先开的口，“您不是在监督实验吗？”

“是啊，狂奔下楼一路飙车来的。”Clef毫不在意地回答，似乎觉得抛下实验从有相当距离的地方以能让全州交警紧急出动的速度一路狂飙到同事所在的站点是件吃饭喝水一样平常的小事。

“可为什么——”Clef比了个战术手势，Draven本能地自动消了音。

“怎么说呢？”Clef笑了，不知为何看上去有点高兴，“我接到了一个紧急求救。”

他上前几步，一脚踢开了Kondraki办公室的大门。  
  


【END】


End file.
